My Wish
by Chained2me03
Summary: Old lady gices Izumi a bracelet with 5 pebbles for 5 wishes. She wishes for 4 things for her friends and now, she wishes for her loved one and will... Well, RR pwetty pwease! FIRST TIME! BE EASY ON ME! No flaming! I'm-- darn!


C20: Oh, hey!!  
  
- C20 starts humming 'Milky Way' by BoA a Korean singer. she thinks it is. -  
  
Izumi: Er-oh well!  
  
- Izumi starts singing the same song -  
  
Takuya: We're gonna just start now.  
  
[Me], (Sighs etc.), ~ Next day, where they are ~, ^ POV's ^, "Speech", 'Thoughts'  
  
My Wish  
  
Chapter 1- Goodbye's  
  
"TAKUYA NO BAKA!!!!!!"  
  
I slapped him and accidentally, Kouji too.  
  
"Ara! Kouji-kun! Gomenasai!"  
  
Kouji held his cheek and so did Takuya. But I think I saw watery eyes on Takuya's face. Was he crying? He was crying!! Why was he crying?  
  
'Well, I think she really likes Kouji better.'  
  
"Ano. Takuya-kun. um-I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't mind it. I'm taking a walk."  
  
He ran. Hm. what kind of walk is it when you run?  
  
'Oh well.'  
  
"Izumi-chan! Lunch!"  
  
Great! J.P. without thinking, I went to the river, and heard something shaking.  
  
"Dare!?"  
  
An old lady came out. What was an old lady doing there?  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but I just want you to keep this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just a simple gift for no reason."  
  
^ Takuya's POV ^ [Since you know it's POV's, I'll just put the names only. Ja! ^__^]  
  
Walking through the woods to the river, I saw an old lady talking to Izumi and who gave her a bracelet. After the old lady went to the bushes and I saw it turn into a digimon. I don't remember who, but it was an old digimon who we battled before.  
  
"It's a wishing bracelet. I can wish for something."  
  
Izumi wished for 4 things and came true. All of them were for J.P, Tomoki, Kouji and the two digimons. But I didn't know. I just think.  
  
Then, I heard her whisper  
  
"I wish, he would understand how I feel."  
  
Sky turned gray and it became nighttime. Then, with just a blink of an eye, she fainted.  
  
"Izumi!"  
  
I ran towards her.  
  
"Izumi. Izumi. Izumi! Izumi!! Hold on! You're joking right? Izumi. Izumi- chan! IZUMI!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mou, Urusei na!!!"  
  
I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. but I don't get it. She says saying 'Shut Up' wasn't "formal" and she's saying it! Some formal girl.  
  
She stood up and finally opened her eyes.  
  
Until, some kind of spirit came from her back which she didn't notice but I did [Duh!!]  
  
"Izumi!!"  
  
"My name's Tamashiimon."  
  
[Well, it's stupid, but it's a spirit digimon! Actually, Tamashii means soul. still!]  
  
"Tamashiimon? Ah! Never mind! What're you doing to Izumi?!"  
  
"I just borrowed her body, since we're both girls, and she was the only one who wished on the bracelet. Plus, she wished something for her loved one, and it was only the last pebble!"  
  
"What can I do for you to get out of Izumi's body?"  
  
"One wish, and only one! You have to kiss me!"  
  
^ Izumi's ^ [Actually, the inside and the outside!]  
  
What!?!?!?!?!?!? KISS ME!!!! What do you think your doing?! I'M NOT KISSING TAKUYA!!!!!! We're too young!!! -Izumi  
  
Shut up! I'm in your body, it's my consciousness, and even though you're just yelling at me inside, you're heart is crying out something. You want him to understand how you feel. -Tamashiimon  
  
What will happen if he does kiss me? Holy $h*%!! He WILL kiss me!!! -Izumi  
  
"Clo-close your eyes."  
  
Don't close your eyes Tamashiimon!!! It's my first kiss! I don't wanna waste it on him!!! -Izumi  
  
Really? Do you wanna know if he's got feelings for you even just for a friend? You want to right? -Tamashiimon  
  
. -Izumi  
  
Yup! I gotcha! -Tamashiimon  
  
Bit by bit, closer and closer, mouths slowly went nearer and nearer. until. it's together.  
  
Takuya. -Izumi  
  
^ Author's ^ [Now, It's not Izumi's inside anymore!]  
  
"All right!!!!" Izumi's eyes went blank. Motionless. She again, fainted.  
  
"Izumi!! What did you do to her!?"  
  
"Oh, she's in my body. You won't get the soul until you confess."  
  
"Who ordered you to do this?!"  
  
"Izumi-chan did."  
  
'Izumi!?!? Why'd she do that?'  
  
Tamashiimon came out in her body now.  
  
'Tamashiimon: human-spirit digimon.' A lavender colored haired woman came. That was Tamashiimon.  
  
"Why the heck would she do that?"  
  
"Believe it or not, Takuya. She was the one who asked me to kiss you. and she loves you."  
  
"It's not true! She cares about Kouji more that me!"  
  
Izumi's body floated actually flied near Tamashiimon's body.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Izumi-chan?"  
  
"Take care."  
  
C20: What happened?! Why did the heck did she said that?!  
  
Izumi: You should know that! You did the story!  
  
C20: Stay tuned!!!  
  
Izumi: Are you listening to me?!  
  
C20: La, la, la, la, la, la, and la!!!  
  
Izumi: Oooooooooh!!!!! Argh!!!! 


End file.
